The Life of Nova Pheles
by YandereOtakuSatori
Summary: [Re-Uploaded/Edited] Nova Pheles was always a unusual child, though that would make sense if your step-father was none other than Mephisto Pheles himself. Dive into the the story of the Life of Nova Pheles as he embarks on a crazy adventure with Rin Okumura, on a path of discovering himself and completing his life goal, his destiny awakened. RinXOC Slight AmaimonXOC
1. The Beginning of Nova Pheles

**Dear Readers,**

**So this is a edited/re-post of this story. I've been away for a while due to family issues and school. I was writing another story when the family situation happened. I hope you enjoy the story, I ask to please press that review button. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist.**

* * *

** Sixteen Years Ago**

_Sixteen years ago there was once a planet known as Neburus, the inhabitants were demons, known as Neburans. Sixteen years ago, the humans attacked and destroyed all life on that planet, fearing that the race would one day take over._

* * *

**The Beginning of Nova Pheles**

Exorcists in suits ran by burning buildings, killing Neburans off one by one. One particular exorcist, by the name of Mephisto Pheles, was sipping tea as if the chaos around him weren't happening but by the disgusted expression upon his face, it became obvious that he was displeased by the current events at hand. "It's such a shame really, this race wasn't given any chances." He muttered, before he sighed and started walking through the rubble, of course that was until a baby's cry reached his ears, causing him to freeze before venturing off to the noise.

Upon searching for the cry, he came across a Neburan woman, appearing torn and inured. In her arms she carried a small, crying bundle. "Nova please, you're going to get us caught, you must be quiet." She whispered softly to the crying bundle before her small figure froze. Slowly she looked up and saw Mephisto, crying out in shock. She took a step back, a fierce look in her eyes. "Stay back! Filthy Exorcist!" Came her strong, powerful cry. "Thy blood shall be split if thy comes closer!" Mephisto's eyes widened a fraction while he stared at the Neburan woman, who was emitting a strong, powerful aura. He expected her to plead, so of course he was slightly shocked. Recovering from said shock, he replied, "I am not here to hurt you. I haven't touched a single Neburan since I've been here. I wish-" He took in a breath, "-to help you and your child."

Now, this was something. Mephisto wasn't known for showing mercy or being helpful. In fact the demon enjoyed seeing other's defenseless. The words that had came from his mouth, shocked him to the core, of course he didn't show it. He knew that if anyone who knew him, heard him that they would believe him to be out of character. He knew he couldn't take those shocking words back, so he watched the woman to see her reaction.

The woman's eyes narrowed and scanned Mephisto in a critical manner, inhaling deeply, her eyes widened a bit. "You do not smell my kind but thy doesn't smell like the rest of those filthy exorcist scum." She stared at him pin, hissing out in a low voice, "However thy wears their filthy pin. Why should I trust you?" She inquired towards him, her body shifting into a more protective position around the now silent bundle. Small, emerald eyes stared out at Mephisto then back that the woman. Mephisto looked at the bundle momentarily.

"I am not human, I am a demon from the mirror world to the world the exorcist come from. My reasons for being with them however, I cannot tell you because I do not know you that well either." He then looked towards the bundle again. "How old is the child, he is yours correct?" The woman nodded, "He is..not even a day old. I gave birth to him midday, right before those filthy creatures came and starting destroying my kin." She looked at the bundle, her form still tense and alert. Mephisto was once again slightly shocked. She was walking around, fighting when she should be weakened from giving birth.

Mephisto sighed softly. "Well, who else do you have to trust? How do you expect to get off this planet without someone who knows how to get off the planet." The woman gave him a sharp look. "If I have to die to get off. So be it. As long as my child gets off safely." Mephisto nodded. "I will help you both off this planet, only if you wish it. If you do not hurry however I will leave you to find out your own way off. If you do not hurry after I leave, you both with die along with your planet." He said softly. "Choose quickly."

The woman's eyes widened at his words before she looked down to her child. If he was truthful, their lives would be safe. If he wasn't, they would both parish. If he left, they would both surely perish in that condition as well. After a few moments the woman looked up at him, eyes filled with worry yet with fierceness as well. "I will go with you. Try anything and I will kill you." Mephisto smirked. "Good answer." He started walked, gesturing for her to follow. "Now since you are coming with me, an introduction is required. I am known as Mephisto Pheles to the Exorcist. Another name in my birth realm, and another name as well for another position in the exorcist world."

The woman stared at him, blinking slowly while she followed him. "You are hard to trust." She said softly, eyeing him. "My birth name, as well as my only name, is Nirvana. The daughter to the former and deceased kind of my world. My child, is Nova. I named him Nova because he would make a large impact everywhere he goes." Mephisto chuckled softly, continuing to lead her. "A pleasure to meet you two."

**This meeting was the Beginning of the Life of Nova Pheles.**

* * *

** Hopefully, you guys like this edit/re-post. Tell me what you think; review if you want more or to give me tips.**

**~YandereOtakuSatori**


	2. Chapter 1: Childhood Memories

**Dear Readers,**

**Well there's not much to say besides thank you for continuing to read on and to say sorry for deleting it before. Have fun reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist.**

* * *

** Childhood Memories**

As a young boy growing up, Nova Pheles had always been a very secretive and intelligent child, not to mention rather quiet as well. As soon as he was old enough, his mother, who had ended up marrying Mephisto in the long run, told him what he was and what would happen if he told people what he was. So instead of interacting like a normal child would, Nova stayed in the large extravagant mansion, his small family lived in, training and studying.

The day Mephisto explained to Nova what an Exorcist was made the boy rather confused. He was aware that Mephisto, his father, was a demon, so why work for a group of people that labeled demons as bad? After a deep discussion with Mephisto, the boy understood that his father thought of the humans as nothing but a things to play with and Assiah was his playground. He was left with one question though. Why are all demons labeled bad?

For a few years, Nova pondered at that simple question and after awhile he came to a conclusion. Power and fear. Humans feared being overpowered by demons and because of this fear, they labeled them all as bad and attacked them. Demons now are just living up to the human's expectations because they weren't given a chance to redeem themselves, just depending on their primal, animalistic, demonic nature. That was when Nova made a goal, to prove that not all demons are bad.

Not long after that conclusion, he began leaving the mansion and exploring large human populations, with permission of course. During one particular travel when he was ten, he came across a Monastery, soon discovering that it was owned by the current Paladin, Shiro Fujimoto. At first he was rather weary of the man but warmed up to him quickly, discussing his views with him. Eventually, their discussions lead to Nova meeting Rin and Yukio Okumura, Shiro's adopted sons.

The three boys hit it off instantly. Yukio was happy to have someone who was as smart as himself and could keep a conversation going without any problems, meanwhile Rin was happy that he had someone that understood him more than anything. During his stay, Nova developed a small childhood crush on Rin, never telling him of course. He remained with the family for a year and when he left, he promised the twins that he would one day meet up with the two once again.

He continued on with his travels, learning more about humans and interacting. When he turned fourteen he came home, welcomed back by his mother and father with open arms. He had a plan to succeed in his goal. He would follow in his father's footsteps and become an exorcist. So after a long discussion with Mephisto, he had finally been enrolled into school, spending all of his time studying.

**The day that he heard Shiro Fujimoto had died, he knew it was time to act on his goal.**

* * *

**So I only edited the chapter a bit to fit what I am changing it into. Please Review for more, I hope you enjoyed it and continue on reading!**

**~YandereOtakuSatori**


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Dear Readers,**

**I tried my best to make sure that I could have time to type up the next chapter for you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I didn't change much from it. please review for more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist/Ao No Exorcist**

* * *

** Reunion**

It was a dark day when Shiro Fujimoto's funeral took place, during the whole entire thing, it had began to rain, everyone hurrying after to get home. Everyone except for Rin Okumura who stared at the grave that marked the place Shiro was buried. He stood there silently before pulling out a phone remembering some of the last words Shiro had said concerning the phone.

With a sigh and frown, he went through the contacts list, only finding one number before he pressed the dial button raising the phone to his ear. He blinked when he heard the ringtone close by, his eyes widening. He was then surrounded immediately before the phone was answered. "A pleasure to meet you, Okumura Rin-Kun."

When he looked up, he saw a rather interestingly dressed man. He had dark purple hair and wicked forest green eyes. He was tall, standing around six foot five and wore a seemingly elegant white outfit that consisted of a white top hat with pink and purple around the base, purple gloves, a tie that was pink with white dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, jester-style pants, and pointed shoes. Rin could only describe the male as a clown in his mind. Next to him was a person, whom had his back facing Rin and he was shrouded in a dark cloak, hood pulled over their head. "My name is Mephisto Pheles. I am a friend of Father Fujimoto's" The male, now known as Mephisto said, a smirk on his face. The person next to him sighed softly but Rin didn't really take notice of him. "Are...are you people...exorcists?" He asked staring at them all, still rather shocked looking. "We are known as the True Cross order," Mephisto replied with a grin, his hat shadowing his eyes a bit, making him appear to be rather creepy and intimidating.

Rin fell silent before speaking again. "...The old man said you'd offer me protection." Those hopes were cut short with Mephistos next few words. "I am afraid that as an Honorary Knight...I have certain responsibilities. I cannot confuse personal with public interest." He paused with a grin. "You are the Son of Satan. You must be killed before you present a threat to humanity." The person next to Mephisto stiffened slightly. "You have two options remaining to you." Mephisto held up two fingers. "Allow yourself to be killed by us...or kill us and flee." Mephisto paused and laughed. "Ah...there is also the option of suicide."

Rin narrowed his eyes scowling at the seemingly amused male. "...Now then...which would you prefer?" Almost immediately after this question Rin shouted, "Let me Join you!" This caused Mephisto's grin to fall and his eyes to widen, along with the exorcists surrounding him. "I don't care what you people say...I'm not Satan's son, I'm no relation to that filthy beast!" The person next to Mephisto turned a bit, looking at Rin with widened emerald eyes. "My only father...is the old man...!"

Everything was silent after, only the sounds of rain pouring around them. "...and what would you do...if you could become an exorcist?" Mephisto asked after some silence, his facial expression eerie. Rin growled a bit. "Kick Satan's Ass!" The person next to Mephisto stared at Rin, emerald eyes still wide. It was then when Mephisto began to laugh loudly and speak. "What's so damn funny?! Frankly, I'd say that outfit of yours is what's funny here!" Rin shouted at him, obviously upset at the fact he was being laughed at. This statement caused the person to giggle and move a bit away from Mephisto. The said male just finished up laughing, wiping a tear from his eye. "You cannot be serious!"

Rin glared, a vein popping out a bit on his forehead. "Oh, I am!" Mephisto laughed a bit again. Satan's Son...and exorcist!" He looked up and grinned devilishly. "I like it! Very well!" The female exorcist behind him looking appalled. Rin looked shocked as well. "Huh? Really?!" Mephisto nodded before speaking, "However, the path you have chosen is a long and treacherous one. Do you still profess that you will take it?" Rin looked a bit sad before his eye hardened. "I'm...not a human or a demon anymore...in which case...I'll have to be an exorcist."

Mephisto grinned and looked at the person next to him. "Very well. Now you can turn around and take that hood off." This made the male sigh and turn over to Rin completely pulling of the hood to reveal a male with emerald eyes and chin length red hair. "It's good to see you again Rin." He smiled warmly, "I just wish we could have met up on better terms it's been a negative day."

Rin froze and stared at the male. "Nova..? You're an exorcist?" Nova shook his head. "No, but I will be and I'll be by your side the whole ride there."

**That day they shook hands, promising to succeed and complete their goals. Little did they know major bumps would be in their way.**

* * *

** Well it was the best I could come up with so far, also Nova doesn't know everything, he only found out recently by Mephisto that Rin was the Son of Satan and that's about it because Mephisto wouldn't be Mephisto if he told even his son everything. Nirvana and Nova just know that the demon has tricks up his sleeve.**

**So that was my little hint for you, please keep on reading and enjoy.**

**~YandereOtakuSatori**


End file.
